


The logs we keep burning

by PalmettoFoxes03



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Chatlog AU, M/M, Read the note on chapter one, Slow Burn, this is kinda shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmettoFoxes03/pseuds/PalmettoFoxes03
Summary: Andrew and Neil meet on an Exy chat room. This is a few of those logs.





	1. December 6, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow cannon at all in the beginning. Take everything you know and get rid of it. The boys are 17 (Andrew) and 16 (Neil) when they meet. The timeline is very off so know that, in the first few months, Andrew isn't with drake yet and Neil's father hasn't gotten physically abusive. Enjoy this shitpost of a story!

_*PsychoGoalie has logged on*_  
_*PsychoGoalie has matched with ChrisExy* >_  
ChrisExy: Psycho, huh? [10:12 AM]  
ChrisExy: Not much of a talker, I take it? [12:46 PM]  
ChrisExy: I can see that you’ve read these, you know that, right? [2:06 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: You’re very persistent. [2:08 PM]  
ChrisExy: It’s what I do best. [2:11 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: Great, I matched with an idiot. [2:14 PM]  
ChrisExy: Something tells me you’d be saying that no matter who you matched with. [2:21]  
PsychoGoalie: Something tells me you’d be right. [2:30 PM]  
ChrisExy: Good to know, I suppose. [2:34 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: And why is that? [2:39 PM]  
ChrisExy: Because now I know that you’re always cynical. [2:43 PM]  
ChrisExy: So, thanks for the heads up, I guess. [2:47 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: Anything to help an idiot in need. [3:02 PM]  
ChrisExy: Well I’m logging off, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Psycho. [3:05 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: Likewise, Mr. Idiot. [3:11 PM]  
_*ChrisExy has sent a friend request to PsychoGoalie*_  
_*PsychoGoalie has logged off*_  
_*ChrisExy has logged off*_


	2. December 10, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out sometime next week, my holiday has ended so these updates may take longer, we'll see.

_*ChrisExy has logged on*_  
_*PsychoGoalie has logged on*_  
ChrisExy: Did you watch the Ravens play the Foxes last night? [12:14 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: Much like half the population, no. I had better things to do. [12:18 PM]  
ChrisExy: Man, if I can ever play half as good as the Ravens I'll be set for life! [12:45 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: They aren't that good. [12:56 PM]  
ChrisExy: Well, they're amazing to someone who’s never played. [1:13 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: If you're so obsessed, why don't you play? [1:19 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: Way to disappear, kid. [4:31 PM]  
ChrisExy: Sorry, I was doing something important. [7:12 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: For 6 hours? [7:14 PM]  
ChrisExy: Huh?? [7:23 PM]  
ChrisExy: Oh wow, I didn't think it had been that long. [7:25 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: How the hell do you lose track of 6 hours? [7:31]  
ChrisExy: I just did. Stop talking about it, okay? [8:02 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: Defensive, alright. [8:21 PM]  
ChrisExy: Dude its late, go the fuck to sleep. [8:36 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: Either you're a grandma or we’re in different time zones. [8:40 PM]  
ChrisExy: Probably both. Night psycho. [8:51 PM]  
PsychoGoalie: It's AJ. [8:54 PM]  
_*PsychoGoalie has friended ChrisExy*_  
_*PsychoGoalie has logged off*_  
ChrisExy: Good to know… [9: 06 PM]  
_*ChrisExy has logged off*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Andrew using AJ as a nickname is just a head cannon. It'll be important later (kinda).


	3. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and gave kudos to my stupid story <3

Hey all,  
So i know it's been fucking forever and for anyone who wanted an update (very unlikely): this isnt what youre looking for. I started this story when i was at a very troubled period in my life and the memories of that time have forced me away from this story. I love the fandom, but circumstances and (i wont lie) lack of ideas/inspiration have led me to decide that nothing i could add to this story would do the characters any justice. However, i do still remember the rough idea of where i wanted this story to end back when i started writing it, so ill put that in the end notes for anyone who is curious. Thank you all for the support you gave, and have a great day <3

Always,  
Mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was going to end with both Neil and Andrew talking and growing closer over time (and although Neil would dissapear for months at a time while he was on the run, he'd always find a way to message andrew eventually) and would end with them meeting at college for the first time. So yeah, hope you arent super dissapointed in that ending. I appreciate those of you who read this story at all <3


End file.
